


An Angry Sea

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Feminist Themes, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shipwrecks, Sirens, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy is a siren who lures Harry to her after a shipwreck.





	An Angry Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Creatures Halloween Fest. The prompt was "Pansy has gone missing, Auror Harry is tasked with the case. Pansy turns into a mermaid/siren and Harry is lured by her."
> 
> **Warning**: This is a darkfic and it doesn't end well for Harry.
> 
> **Creatures**: Sirens and Mermaids
> 
> Thanks to my beta, L!

The sea was angry. She beat her fists against the ship, her shrieks whistling through the cabin, and her powerful breath tore at the mast above. 

Harry clutched his wand and quietly asked Circe to let them live. 

This was his first Auror mission that required him to leave the British Isles, and he had been excited. _It’s like you’re going on holiday_, Ron had said, but now Harry wasn’t so sure.

He wasn’t used to life on a ship, and his stomach clenched queasily. He sat down on his small cot, forcing himself to breathe calmly. It was a magical ship, and magical ships rarely sunk, but his imagination was strong and colourful and _insistent_. 

He was searching for Pansy Parkinson. Since Hogwarts, he hadn’t thought about Parkinson, and he had even skipped over all the articles detailing her grand adventures. She was a treasure seeker, a scholar. Quite possibly she was a smuggler as well, but the Ministry didn’t have much proof. She had been missing for a few months, and Draco Malfoy had pestered the DMLE until they opened an official inquiry. 

The Ministry wasn’t worried about Parkinson’s whereabouts, not really. They wanted to find out if she was up to something _illegal_, if she was still the Death Eater sympathiser she’d been as a schoolgirl. 

A violent wave crashed into the side of the ship, and Harry fell to the floor. His cabin rocked back and forth, the walls trembling, groaning with effort. Water slithered from the ceiling. He stared in shock as shouts and cries echoed from the corridor. 

“All hands on deck!” someone yelled. “She’s going down!”

Harry scrambled to his feet. The ship was now wobbling drunkenly, a skater on weak ankles, and he banged through the door and up some slippery steps to the deck.

On the deck, the rain was like a giant squid, grabbing for men’s arms and legs to lure them overboard. Harry couldn’t see. The sea water stung his eyes, and he cast a stream of spells to keep him on his feet.

The ship was almost on her side now, wounded. Waves licked up the sides and flooded the deck. Crew members were yelling directions, but all Harry could hear was the shriek of the sea.

There was a loud crack, like thunder, and Harry glanced up right before an enormous spar fell on him.

*

Harry awoke on a rock. It was daytime and the sun glared down at him. Groaning, he sat up, and found that his head felt split open. Dried blood coated his ears. He was afraid to touch his hairline.

“Hello.”

Harry blinked. There was a woman smiling at him. “Hello,” he said, and licked his cracked lips. 

“You are injured.”

“I’m stranded, I think. I don’t remember what happened.”

The woman was beautiful. She had long red hair and her eyes were the colour of a sunlight-filled pond. She was so pale her skin was almost green. 

“We can help you.”

Frowning, Harry said, “Where did you come from?”

The woman giggled, and Harry noticed that her teeth were sharp. 

“It doesn’t matter where we came from,” she said. “Come with me, and you will be _saved_.”

“No,” he said, and fumbled in his pockets for his wand. 

“Are you looking for your stick?” She held up two pieces of wood. It was his wand, broken in half.

“Oh, no,” he groaned. 

“Don’t worry.” She raised herself from the water, revealing gorgeous breasts and a glittering tail. 

“You’re a mermaid,” he said, staring at her breasts in wonder. They looked soft but firm, and her nipples were pebbled. He yearned to grab them. 

She giggled again. “We are whatever you want us to be.”

He willed his gaze up, away from her chest. He looked past her at the horizon. “I need to find the ship … I need to help the other survivors.”

“You are the only one left,” she said softly.

He opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard it: a melodic whisper of a lyre, calling him, beckoning him. 

There was something terrible he needed to remember, but he couldn’t. He knew with all his heart that he must follow the music.

“Come on,” the mermaid said, and took his hand. “The pain will be quick.”

She dragged him into the salty water, and it was awkward but she was stronger than three men. She held him close like he was baby trying to suckle and they cut through the water like a knife. 

They came to an island. She forced him onto the sandy shore, but went no farther. He staggered to his feet, the music still consuming his thoughts.

Parkinson stood on a cliff, her long black hair twisting in the air. She looked ethereal and powerful; she was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen. She played a tortoise lyre with claws like a bird. 

Parkinson smiled. “You came for me.”

“I don’t know where I am.”

“That’s okay, my pet.” She came down from the cliff. She might have floated. 

“You look different.”

She laughed and took his hand with one of her claws. “Follow me, Gorgeous. We’re going to have some fun.”

They entered a cave, and darkness embraced them damply. Parkinson lit a torch with her breath, and the flames warmed her dark eyes. 

“You were missing,” Harry said.

“I was never missing.” She stalked in front of him, carrying the torch, and her hips swayed alluringly. Her dress was a meer sheet, and it strained to cover her breasts and thighs. 

“Malfoy was worried … he refused to give up on you.”

“Draco was the only one who ever cared about me.”

“I cared about you,” Harry said, watching her arse. 

She laughed cruelly. “You didn’t care if I lived or died.”

They came to a pool of water that shimmered like a jewel. It was a wound in the earth, a bright, dazzling wound. 

“Strip,” she said.

He did what he was told. When he was naked, he stepped into the pool and groaned happily. The water was hot, almost burning. It felt so good.

“I will wash you now,” she said.

“Please do,” he murmured, his eyes closed.

She poured water over his head and gently wiped away the blood. She kneaded his sore muscles, careful not to nick his skin with her claws. 

She pressed her breasts to his back. She whispered in his ear, “Did you know I fancied you?”

“Huh?” He felt drunk. 

“It’s true. I wanted you, even though I thought I could never have you.”

“You can have me.”

“I know that now.”

He turned around and kissed her. She tasted like sweet wine and wet earth. Moaning softly, she parted her lips, and he felt her sharp teeth.

“I still want you.”

“Take me,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she said, and helped him from the water. 

Parkinson laid him down on the hard ground. She straddled his hips and dragged her claws down his chest. He hissed and arched his back. 

“Let me see you,” he said.

She untied her dress and the thin cloth fell away. He touched her warm breasts and tasted her trembling stomach. Her heart was racing. 

He was aroused and she rubbed against him slowly. 

“Yes,” he said, clutching her strong thighs. 

“I can’t believe I will be the one to end you.” She guided him inside her, and she was wet and so, so warm. 

“Oh, god.”

She began to move, rocking, and Harry thrust desperately. He wanted to force her onto her back and fuck into her, but she was too powerful for him. 

“Everything is about you,” she said. “Everything _revolves_ around you.”

“Pansy.”

“Your mother gave her life to save you, but she is only a footnote in the story. She is unknowable.”

“Fuck,” he said, teeth gritted. 

“Our story revolves around men. Nothing but men. Even Granger was just a sidekick, someone to laugh at, even though she won you the war.”

“I’m close.” He was trembling, doing all he could to hold on. His head pounded, and there was fresh blood at his temples. 

“Granger deserved her own story; she deserved to be her own hero. _I_ deserved a story.”

“Pansy.”

“Come for me, Harry. You’re so deep inside me.”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

She rocked harder, faster. She had a knife in her hand. It came from the air, like lightning. She brought the knife down as he orgasmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HP Creatures Halloween Mini Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in early November.


End file.
